Inoran Yamanaka
Inoran Yamanaka (山中いの蘭, Yamanaka Inoran) was a member of Konohagakure's Yamanaka clan that participated in the Second Shinobi World War. Background When Inoran was born, it was discovered that her vocal cords were damaged and would likely never talk, a revelation that ended up becoming true. Not long after her birth, her father would abandon Inoran and her mother. Despite her muteness, Inoran was enrolled into the Academy where she also learned Morse code to help her communicate. After learning her clan's techniques, Inoran's main form of communication was through telepathy techniques. Not long after graduating the academy, she found out that she had a younger half-brother named Kibori. Using her clan's telepathy techniques she was able to talk to him and inspired him to enroll in the academy. At the age of 25 Inoran gave birth to a daughter who died a short time after her birth, leaving Inoran devastated. Not long after this, she stopped a fight between the academy students Seidō Sarutobi and Kotarō Shimura. At some point during the Second Shinobi World War, Inoran was assigned a team of genin consisting of Seidō Sarutobi, Nuno Hyūga, and Suzume Uchiha. During the team's first mission during the war, Seidō was killed in a fight with Mizo of Amegakure while Inoran herself was killed protecting a retreating Suzume and Nuno. Personality Inoran has been described as strong-willed, motherly and unselfish. She would often be seen helping others and trying to peacefully end arguments as shown when she broke up a fight between Seidō and Kotarō. However despite her usually kind demeanor, she was not a woman that you wanted to get angry and could intimidate people with just a glance as shown when she forced both Seidō and Kotarō to apologize to each other after stopping their fight. When assigned her own team, she treated them as her own children and would often help them with personal matters, such as helping Nuno with her family problems or helping Suzume with her learning disability. Inoran's bond with her genin team was so strong, that she willingly gave up her life to help them escape from Mizo, even though she could have tried to kill him instead. Appearance Inoran possessed long blond hair that she kept in a ponytail and two braids, as well as having blue eyes. She wore the standard Konaha outfit at the time, with a blue forehead protector and a pocket-less flak jacket. She also wore a ring earring on both of her ears. Abilities Sensory Perception Inoran, like most of her clan, is a sensor type. During the Second Shinobi World War, Inoran was able to sense others several kilometers away and was able to tell that their chakra signatures were not from Konohagakure. Ninjutsu Yamanaka Clan Techniques Inoran excels in her clans techniques, which are focused around mind-affecting techniques such as the Mind Body Switch Technique, a technique predominantly used for reconnaissance and espionage, that allows the user to briefly possess someone and control that person's actions. Unless the opponent has a strong will, than the victim of Inoran's mind techniques are left at her mercy. Inoran has also been shown to be able to telepathically communicate with people through physical contact. Inoran's skill with telepathy is so vast that she does not even need to use hand signs when using the technique. Inoran is also capable of combining her telepathy with her sensory skills to pass on what she senses to others who are in physical contact with her. Nature Transformation Inoran was capable of using the Earth, Water and Yin nature transformations. Her skill with Earth Release allows her to erect a dome of earth or produce large and intricate earthen walls. She was also a skilled Water Release user, being able to shape existing water into tendrils to strike her opponent from unexpected angles or fire needle-shaped projectiles from her mouth. Status Trivia * The earthen walls that she creates possess the Yamanaka clan symbol on them. * According to the databook(s): **Inoran's hobby was writing. **Inoran wished to fight her students when they grew older. **Inoran's favorite food was fresh fruit. Her least favorite was anything with pork in it. **Inoran's favorite phrase was "Beware the quiet ones" (静かなものを注意してください, Shizukana mono o chūi shite kudasai).Category:DRAFT Reference * The picture was made in Rinmaru Games's Anime Partner Avatar Creator: http://www.rinmarugames.com/game/?game_id=438.